For almost 15 years in total, the DUSRC Research Translation Core (RTC) has worked to accelerate the application of Center?s research in order to prevent or reduce early life, developmental exposures through strategic networks, partnerships, and other activities. The RTC will continue our work with Investigators from each Project to identify key stakeholders with the capacity to influence early life exposures or their outcomes. At least three times per year, the RTC will organize practical trainings in research translation and science communication for all Center members. These communication trainings may include RTC-led workshops in monthly Center meetings and sessions led by outside experts. The RTC will collaborate with the Training Core, the CEC, and the Administrative Core to implement a structured program of trainee involvement with research translation and community engagement activities each year of their SRP funding, named the Trainee Communication and Engagement Program (TCEP). The RTC will also work in coordination with the CEC to create and mentor Trainee Response Teams (TRT) to respond to short-term requests by community-based organizations, industry, or policy makers for information related to one of the Center?s areas of expertise. Duke?s new student electronic portfolio (ePortfolio) system, PebblePad?, will be used by each trainee to store, document, publish, and distribute artifacts developed during their TCEP. To most effectively engage SRP?s key stakeholders, ATSDR and EPA, around Center findings, the RTC will expand an existing collaboration with the University of Kentucky and University of North Carolina Superfund Research Centers to form a partnership at renewal with all SRCs in EPA Regions 3 and 4. The DUSRC has a long-standing partnership with the Elizabeth River Project (ERP) in conjunction with Project 3; at renewal, we propose a deeper research translation partnership with ERP and other area stakeholders. To communicate and contextualize the implications of the DUSRC?s findings to health professionals who work with women, infants, and children, as well as to broad audiences, the RTC will strategically employ online communication efforts to disseminate timely environmental health resources to existing stakeholders and other identified partners. In particular, RTC will engage both broad audiences and targeted professional leaders who are focused on developmental exposures through their existing communities. The RTC will work with DUSRC PIs to develop summaries, review articles, and editorial pieces about managing risks from environmental exposures for OB/GYN periodicals or other appropriate resource centers. RTC staff and interns will manage the DUSRC website (sites.nicholas.duke.edu/superfund) and will work with the Admin Core, PIs, and trainees to ensure that each project and core webpage concisely shares our latest findings, research direction, and news/media publicity.